


Young Love is Such Dumb Love

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: (side note: i love the fact that 'girls kissing' is an actual tag like god bless us everyone), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's beautiful and Meghan is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love is Such Dumb Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first femslash fic,,, maybe ever?? im not sure but yeah i hope u like this bc i tried hard to make it not terrible haha. enjoy the thing!! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥

There’s a half empty bottle of wine that Meghan stole from her parent’s liquor cabinet in her hands right now, and she grips it tightly as she takes another swing of the stuff, wincing as it burns down her throat and Cat laughs at the face she makes, the melodious sound echoing in Meghan’s ears and bringing a smile to her moscato stained lips. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol coursing through her veins and drowning her liver, but Meghan looks at Cat and she _really_ looks at her, and… wow. For sixteen, Cat could easily pass for eighteen; puberty has done wonders for her and her body and she’s no longer the scrawny little tomboy that Meghan grew up with, but an actual woman now, filled out in all the right places and already a few inches taller than Meghan is. Her long brown hair has been scraped back into a loose ponytail, the brunette strands falling over her shoulders and loose strands of hair framing her face - her beautiful face. 

Meghan can’t stop looking at her, because she’s so beautiful and she knows it has nothing to do with the wine because Cat’s always been beautiful and Meghan’s always looking, appreciating her aesthetically pleasing best friend. Cat’s like a masterpiece in a museum and Meghan wants so badly to feel her in every way possible, she’s burning for Cat, but museum rule state to keep your hands off the art.

After a while, Cat glances up and reaches for the bottle, taking it from Meghan. Their fingers brush lightly and though it’s only for a fraction of a second, it’s like a mini explosion going off in Meghan’s fingertips and she feels it in every inch of her. “Why are you staring at me?” Cat asks.

Meghan smiles at her. “You’re beautiful.” she says simply and the words spill out of her mouth before her brain can tell her to reconsider what she’s about to say but she doesn’t stop herself or take it back. Cat is beautiful, and if Meghan could spend the rest of her life telling her that, she’d live a happy life.

Cat’s cheeks are stained as red as the bottle of cherry moscato in her hands, and she shakes her head, not meeting Meghan’s eyes. “You’re drunk.” she replies. 

“Yeah,” Meghan laughs a little. “Yeah, I am. I’m so drunk. But,” she crawls across her bed, inching closer to Cat. Their knees touch and Cat’s face is still red. “Tomorrow when I’m not drunk, you’ll still be beautiful.” Meghan tells her, and she reaches out, her fingers lightly touching the other girl’s face, and Cat’s skin is hot under her fingertips and it feels like a fire igniting under her skin to rival the fire igniting in her chest. 

“That was a disgusting cliche.” Cat rolls her eyes. 

“You’re a cliche.” Meghan replies, and it makes no sense but she doesn’t care, she doesn’t care about anything except for beautiful Cat. “I want to kiss you.” she tells her and maybe it’s the alcohol making her brave tonight but she knows looking back on it, she won’t regret it at all - unless it all goes to shit now. 

It doesn't go to shit. 

“You want to kiss me?” Cat asks her, and she sounds confused as if she doesn’t understand why Meghan wouldn’t want to kiss a girl as beautiful as she is. 

“I want to kiss you.” Meghan repeats. She can barely hear herself over the sound of her heart pounding like Andy Hurley doing his thing at a Fall Out Boy show. 

Cat falls silent for a few agonizing seconds and finally she just says, “So kiss me.” and Meghan can’t breathe for a second because _what_?

Cat shifts her body so she’s seated directly in front of Meghan, their knees are touching and the only thing in between the two of them is a half empty bottle of cherry moscato, and Meghan reaches out to lace her fingers around Cat’s, and her heart is pounding so hard and so fast and holy shit this is happening, this is actually happening. Cat gives Meghan’s hands a gentle squeeze, and she shyly looks at her; they lock eyes and time moves in slow motion as Meghan leans forward and Cat leans forward as well and it feels like it takes ten fucking years but their lips finally make contact and it’s everything Meghan ever thought it would be. She’s kissed a fair few people in her day, that’s no secret, but none of them compare to kissing Cat. 

Their lips move in perfect harmony and Meghan sighs into the kiss, her hands moving to Cat’s waist and pulling her in closer to her, so close she’s almost on top of her, and Cat’s hands grip at Meghan’s shoulders, holding onto her tightly and Meghan is thankful for that because honestly, she feels like she could float away right now. 

They break the kiss a few seconds later, their foreheads resting against each other’s and Meghan’s bangs are sweaty but Cat doesn’t seem to mind. “Wow.” is all the dark haired girl says.

Cat smiles teasingly at her. “You’re drunk.” she says again, and yeah, Meghan is drunk right now but tomorrow she won’t be and tomorrow, Cat will still be _wow_. And tomorrow Cat will still be beautiful, tomorrow Cat will still be kissing her.

Tomorrow Cat will be her’s and she’ll be Cat’s.


End file.
